


Wedding Morning After (really finished now)

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec Lightwood loves Magnus Bane a lot, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, also vice versa but thats not the focus, or rather Hangover, poor Lightweight :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: The classic beaten happy spouse with drunk spouse joke.But in canon because this is 100% what happened. Fight me.(No domestic violence. lol Nobody was harmed in this fic. Read part 3 of the superheroes for that.)





	1. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I just published to count the words for a sprint and you already read this.

Alec wakes up to kisses peppered to his forehead. It hurts. Everything hurts.

He squints his eyes open to Magnus... His Magnus! 

His lips want to smile but his head protests violently.

Magnus chuckles at his whine which makes it even worse.

 

He's a good shadowhunter. He's never had a hangover in his life. Shadowhunters don't get hangovers. Shadowhunters don't drink so much to even _get_ a hangover in the first place! 

Wait. His first night with Magnus. What did he do to wake up? His head hurts from all the thinking...

He reaches for his stele to activate... the _iratze_ , should help the liver, _numbness_ , against the pain, _stamina_ , to wake up. Sight should come back when the pain fades. That was a thing, right?

The angel powers run through his body and wake him up faster. The door is open and - he feels the sheets on the other side of the bed - there are no remnants of magic. Magnus hasn't spent the night here.

Alec looks at him to check him over. He looks like shit, like Alec feels. "Babe. What happened. I remember we went here, had a drink and then nothing."

 

Magnus starts laughing and Alec never knew he could hate such a beautiful sound.

 

"Laugh silent. Please."

 

He snickers. How dare. "Yes, my dear. You had exactly two beers and asked for one single cocktail. You were knocked out after an hour of our wedding night."

 

Alec gasps. They didn't have a wedding night? No cuddles no nothing? On their  _wedding night_??

 

"I carried you to bed and tidied up. But when I wanted to join you, you tried to hit me and mumbled something. After a minute you had a gigglefit and screamed you're married and you have a Magnus and that I should fuck off." He chuckles some more. The sound is nice. The runes must be working.

 

But something is wrong. More than the fact that they didn't spend their first legal night together. "I hit you," he chockes out.


	2. Now the full fic lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the drama began I hit send. Sorry guys lol

Magnus laughs again and Alec can finally appreciate it. Even if he's confused. "You can't even beat me when you're awake. How can you think you can hit me while you're asleep? You swatted at me so I just stepped away and slept on the couch in the living room."

 

Alec should feel offended by this but he's mostly relieved that their first night as husbands was peaceful, if uneventful. "I'm still sorry, Babe."

 

More kisses. "You should brush your teeth, though. You smell like a Shax. Demon properties is my thing."

 

Nooooo. He makes grabby hands and pouts. "Come cuddle. Pleeeeease!"

 

But Magnus steps away. "No way. Brush your teeth or you're gonna face magical cleansing."

 

"Fine." He activates the speed rune and stands in front of his husband 20 seconds later.

 

Said husband has his arms crossed. "You don't really think the toothpaste could do its job in those seconds, right? Again. Properly." Alec- "Nope. I've been a dad longer than you've been cute. You're not touching me before you're clean."

 

He lets his head fall back and slouches extra dramatically into the bathroom to do a quick wash. New clothes can't hurt either.

 

Barely having entered the living room he's pulled in by Magnus. "Hey husband."

 

He grins. It's feels  _amazing_ to be called husband, by his beautiful husband. "Hey, Mr Lightwood."

 

"Mr Bane." Magnus leans in to kiss but starts giggling. "We're still the same idiots. Now the names just switched." He pauses but Alec doesn't understand and frowns. "The first Shadowworld council, remember? You in a suit, calling me Mr Bane as if I were a random stranger."

 

Oh. That. "Torture. You were the true bane of my existence. I only followed 20% of the conversation." Not that it improved much over time.

 

Magnus crosses his wrists behind Alec's neck and gives him a long, soft kiss. "More than I did." He beams. This is not a good beam. "I am officially your bane!"

 

"What?"

 

"Magnus, Lightwood, Bane. The Great, Lightwood, Destruction."

 

Oh no. They fucked up. Magnus's grin almost makes up for the pun. "Nonono. We're gonna change that when we're back home."

 

He shakes his head which makes the fringe flop around. Can you fall in love with the love of your life even harder? "Nope. I'll destroy the Lightwood name to ashes."

 

Now that every other Lightwood besides the two Lightwood-Banes have lost Alec's trust, as long as Mother will be a Garroway soon, he fails to actually see the issue in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu I should keep writing on the superheroes but it's so saaad aaaaaah :((


End file.
